warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Owlet Song
__NOEDITSECTION__ another altsona? perhaps. = click the picture to read the page. = |-|Intro= = Owlet Song = || owlet | she/her | ancient | riverclan || =she came to me in rows of white in the corner of my room. = = there is no easy way from the earth to the stars. = = ~ aesthetic tunes ~ = owlet song belongs solely to me who in turn would not appreciate it very much if you used her without explicit permission. please try to refrain from stealing. coding also by me. please do not tamper with/take the code without explicit permission and credit. = wish I'd been, wish I'd been a teen, teen idle. wish I'd been a prom queen, fighting for the title. instead of being sixteen and burning up a bible. feeling super, super, super suicidal. = =a specter of the night silhouetted by the moon. = |-|Appearance= =we're floating fast over traffic lights bearing down on blackened sky. = =colors burst as I close my eyes. = = how does the world percieve me percieving myself? all I care to do is sip on beer and chocolate milk. I'm frightened more than usual, lately. = The softest fur, like owlet down, was caught like a trapped pigeon in a bramble bush, strands of it coming loose and drifting in the breeze. A flash like quicksilver of pearly white and brown, even a glimpse is hard to catch. It's like he flies on his paws, swift and sneaking under my whiskers all the time. For weeks, I've been searching for this mysterious white cat who dares venture onto WindClan territory. Brave, I admit to myself, but rule-breaking nonetheless. As I pick up a fresh scent, my eyes widen with excitement. The cat had passed through not long before. This time, I promise myself. This time, I'll find him. There! A paw print. Faint, but still noticeable in the fresh mud. Another tuft of fur, snared in a piece of gorse. Closer and closer I get to solving the mystery. It wasn't exactly a mystery; more of a pass-time hobby. No one in WindClan really cared if there were cats trespassing onto their territory. Prey was plentiful, the Clans were at peace, and they didn't care if they lost a few mice - given that you could catch them. I catch the scent of a rabbit up ahead - and was that blood? My ears perk up indignantly. Someone had caught - and eaten a rabbit on WindClan territory. It was like they were rubbing it in my face. I turn around in a few circles. The scent stopped there. That was strange. I could have sworn... Claws shoot out from behind a nearby beech tree, knocking me down and squashing the breath right out of me. A hissing voice snarled out on top of me, ruffling the whiskers on my face. "Who are you, and what are you doing following me around?" The voice said lowly, dangerously. "What are you doing on WindClan land?" I get out, trembling under the surprise and stress of the situation. Wait. Was that a she-cat's voice? A fluffy tail swept over your mouth. "Shush, I'm not supposed to be here." No kidding! I think dryly, squinting up at the pale cat. It was a she-cat. Somehow, I wasn't surprised. Sleek pelt, fluffy tail, large paws, this was definitely the cat who was trespassing. Now that my eyes have adjusted I can see the cat more clearly now; creamy, velvety fur, tipped with silvery white. Eyes blue-green teal and narrowing at me. A pair of large light brown ears with a small nick on the left. Seeing that I wasn't protesting anymore the she-cat lifts her tail from my face and steps back a few paces. I scramble up gratefully and continue to study her. Her back was a pale chestnut brown, with faint streaks of silvery white spots littered across it. It faded down to her legs, where it again turned into pale cream at her legs. Her underbelly and chest are the same colour as her spots, though slightly less noticeable against the pale fur. wip = I do not translate into 'one of the boys,' 'lotus flower' or 'chinita.' I'm just ES and I'd prolly rather nap than wonder, restlessly. will ya ever be impressed by me? = =oooh, and she said 'lay me down in golden dandelions. = |-|Personality= ='cause I've been waiting for this moment all my life follow me into the dark.' = =oooh, and she said 'lay me down in golden dandelions. = = setting ablaze an extravagant scene. the one and only candle queen. = wip ='cause I've been waiting.' = |-|Backstory/History= =a thousand pictures in my mind in a painting of the past. = =I'm brushing over lines and I'll paint them all again. = wip =we're floating fast over traffic lights bearing down on blackened skies. = |-|Relationships= =colors burst as I close my eyes. = =oooh, and she said 'lay me down in golden dandelions. = Rabbit Burrow bae ='cause I've been waiting for this moment all my life follow me into the dark.' = ---- =oooh, she said 'lay me down in golden dandelions. = ='cause I've been waiting 'cause I've been waiting.' = Birch Hollow sis =oooh, she said 'lay me down in golden dandelions. = ---- ='cause I've been waiting 'cause I've been waiting.' = =and aren't we bright in the candlelight? = Flower Spots daddio =I will cradle all these memories 'til the end. = ---- =and she said 'lay me down in golden dandelions. = ='cause I've been waiting for this moment all my life follow me into the dark.' = Frost Heart the momther =oooh, she said 'lay me down in golden dandelions. = ---- ='cause I've been waiting. = =yeah, I've been waiting. = Mouse Pounce woah ='cause I've been waiting. = ---- =. = =step one, light me on fire. = Eagle Whiskers bleep =step two, walk clean away. = ---- =I won't burn long. = =and evidence of your done-wrong will be gone. = Quick Creek replacement TM =in seconds, I swear. = ---- =but if you got time anyway, why not watch me hurt? = ='cause nothing is sweeter than needed revenge. = Frail Fern yay ferns =oh, that's right. I did nothing, and you were the mean one, = |-|Trivia= __NOEDITSECTION__ =in fact, you even broke my good tape deck. = =in fact, don't wanna be friends. = character trivia =but if you got time anyway, why not watch me hurt? = background trivia * Owlet is my only sona that is not fluffy (to a large extent) * text * text ='cause nothing is sweeter than needed revenge. = |-|Gallery= =oh, that's right. I did nothing, and you were the mean one, = =if fact, you even broke my good tape deck. = wip = coloured by me, please follow this when drawing her. = Owletty.png|her original design by me OwletPixel.png|pixel by me Golden Dandelions.jpg|by me Lineless Owlet.jpg|lineless History class doodle.jpg|doodle I did in history class Head high.png|Owlet and Frost by me 7BB1DA51-1833-4D0B-BB2F-8EC2A27947D6.jpeg|a gift from Moonwing! 253DE135-DB0D-4C7D-81B8-F77E778903A1.png|by Timber! Owlet Song.png|by Moon! Download (18).png|by Hiro! Sweater.jpg|if she was a sweater Tabby.jpg|hehe it looks like her Owlet CMP.jpg|by me on CartoonizeMyPet.com =in fact, don't wanna be friends. = Category:Characters Category:She-Cats Category:Tribe of Rushing Water Cats Category:Ancients Category:Apprentices Category:Content (Epiphlyte) Category:Work In Progress Category:Catsonas Category:RiverClan Cats